Errar es de humanos, no de un Demonio
by mirnachibi
Summary: Una serie de eventos hace que Sebastian pierda cierta capacidad de sus poderes sobrenaturales y por la intervencion de un Angel esta apunto de perder a la persona por la cual decidio perder la libertad, Ciel. Shonnen ai SebastianXCiel


**Un Inconveniente que vino del cielo**

Sebastián recientemente había perdido algo que para él era muy importante, la persona por quien decidió sacrificar su libertad, mejor dicho libertinaje de un demonio, y a lo que me refiero es a su joven amo, Ciel Phantomhive.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya hace dos noches que el demonio que servía al joven Phantomhive notaba que sus sentidos sobrenaturales, sobre todo su agudeza visual se perdían, el no conocía la causa de este extraño padecimiento y por orgullo callo, no dijo ni una palabra.

-Sebastián! llamaba su amo.

El mencionado se apresuro a llegar a su presencia.-¿Qué se le ofrece bochan?-. Dijo acompañada de una reverencia.

-La semana pasada ocurrió que 8 doncellas perdieron su conciencia y solo queda su cuerpo en estado crítico-. Reitero mientras checaba unos papeles que tenía el muchacho en su despacho.

-Debe ser una enfermedad-. Comento el mayordomo.

-Si lo fuera no habría recibido una carta de la reina para investigarlo-.

-Entonces nos vamos joven amo?-. Pregunto el azabache con un incomodo sentimiento, pues sus capacidades para proteger la luz de sus ojos no estaban en buenas condiciones para protegerlo.

-Si apresúrate, pero tengo un favor que pedirte-. El muchacho hablo con más seriedad de la que usualmente tenia.

-Digame-. Pregunto muy extrañado el mayor mientras lo expresaba arqueando una ceja.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no te encuentras bien-. Dijo mirándole con expresión reprensoria.

-Ah, eso quiere decir que se preocupa por mi-. Dijo con sarcasmo el sirviente.

-Parece que tu sarcasmo está intacto, eso quiere decir que solo fue una suposición mía-. El menor en realidad pensaba que Sebastián ya se había aburrido de su vida de sirviente.-Trae mi abrigo, te esperare en el carruaje-.

-Con certeza joven amo-. Dijo Sebastián mientras se retiraba, de verdad tenía un mal presentimiento, llego al armario de Ciel y tomo un abrigo, para asegurarse de su joven amo coloco un arma en el bolsillo del mismo y alcanzo a su amo en el carruaje.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraban a las afueras de un enorme edificio; Sebastián ya había bajado del carruaje cuando un sonido se escucho, mismo que altero a los caballos del carruaje e hizo que galoparan asustados, en el interior Ciel había sufrido de un fuerte golpe.

-¡Bochan!-. Grito el mayordomo, mas cuando iba a ir tras este sintió un enorme calor en su nuca, luego de dirigir su mano a la misma noto que era sangre, pero le había dolido, lo cual no era usual, era un demonio no sentía dolor, a menos que….

Rápidamente su abdomen fue atravesado por una lanza, no pudo moverse y dirigió la mirada a la persona que la había encajado. Una mujer de largos mechones rubios y un vestido carmesí al estilo de la antigua Grecia.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, mi querido demonio-. Exclamo la mujer con una hermosa voz.

Sebastián tosió sangre de inmediato el sabor metálico de la misma impregno su boca.-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto yendo al grano, ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de esquivar el ataque? P ¿Por qué rayos no escucho nada?, a cierto tenía problemas desde hace días.

-Tu ángel favorito vino a recuperar el alma que de un principio es de Dios!-. Exclamo mientras sacaba con fuerza la lanza y daba un salto al aire que no termino en el suelo pues una enormes alas blancas nacieron de su espalda desnuda y emprendió vuelo en dirección al carruaje.

Sebastián estaba en el suelo, su vista era nubarrones y la una sensación que tenia era la del sabor de su sangre aglomerándose en su boca mientras el niño en quien se había gloriado en proteger estaba quien sabe donde.-M-malditos sean los ángeles…-. Tosió nuevamente en el pavimento.-S-solo causan problemas-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno queridas lectoras y lectores dejo la historia aquí para continuarla luego, espero les haya gustado y si tienen criticas, consejos, dudas o cualquier cosa dejen una review ;)

Los derechos reservados a Yana Toboso :D


End file.
